Question: Brandon did 45 more jumping jacks than William around noon. William did 39 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Brandon do?
William did 39 jumping jacks, and Brandon did 45 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $39 + 45$ jumping jacks. He did $39 + 45 = 84$ jumping jacks.